


Red

by gwiihan



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied Drug Use, Other, Vomit, crippling loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: It was always red





	

Vomit.   
Everything smelt of the putrid funk.  
Wheezing as you let out another wave of it. Your puke was mostly water at this point, acidic and nasty water, there was absolutely nothing left. 

And yet you kept heaving, white knuckling the seat of the toilet as you wretched. After a while, if only for just a moment, you could breathe. Shuddering out breath after breath through your mouth, gagging on a few before trying to clear your noise of all that remained.

You laid your cheek on the toilet seat, not even giving the slightest of fucks about how unsanitary it was, especially now. With black matted hair stuck to your forehead from sweat and maybe just a little bit of goo, dried tears on your cheeks and gunk on your hands.  
Holy shit, you were disgusting.

You hacked, gathering all the phlegm and funk from the back of your throat before spitting it loudly into the toilet with the rest of your fluids. Hazy, dark eyes scanned what they could before you reached out, fumbling around for the peg that flushed the toilet. Yanking hard; Well, as hard as you could manage, to clear it. 

The loud sound that filled the room was refreshing, even with the smell. With sweat dripping down your cheeks and neck aching, you pushed yourself to sit up. Your head spun wildly when you stood.   
You were a fucking mess. 

You leaned heavily against the granite of the bathroom sink, managing to turn the knob with your shaking hands to slowly release a stream of fresh water. Cupping your hand under it to bring it up to your mouth, you quickly sucked in what you could, only to swish it and spit it back into the sink.  
This cycle repeated a few more times before you ended up gulping down the rest, not even caring about what could still be left stuck in your braces. 

You were breathing hard. Taking a chance look at yourself in the mirror, staring at the tired glassy eyes that looked right back. Your breath fogged the mirror as you looked at yourself until you couldn't anymore. Staggering your way out of the bathroom by use of the door frame as your only means of support. Switching to use the wall to keep you standing the rest of the way to your bed before you all but gracefully collapsed on to it.

You hurt.   
You don't know why you hurt.  
Or what you hurt.  
Or even exactly where it hurt.  
You just knew it hurt.

Your chest tightened as you tried not to think about it, squeezing your eyes shut as you focused on your breathing. 

Inhale.  
Exhale.  
The pain in your head shot behind your eyes and made it hard to think about anything else.   
But, God, did you try.  
Tried to focus on anything but the pain; the texture of the ceiling, the posters on your walls, the clutter on your night stand. But the pain was all you felt. 

Pain was all you saw.  
It was red, pain was always red. It made it hard to open your eyes and it was pain that made it hard to breathe. 

It wasn't long before your vision began to cave and you blacked out into a restless sleep.

\----

You missed school the next day, there was no surprise to that. You're sure your friends had stopped looking out for you, well, at least most of them had.

Tweek stops in every so often. Probably checking to see if you're still kicking, you guessed.  
The only person who actually kind of talked to you is someone you'd rather not be seen with. 

You breathed in deeply only to cough and seize in pain.  
More red.  
Why was it always red.


End file.
